Yukino Ozawa
Yukino Ozawa is an original character appearing in The King of Fighters Memorial Series, and appears to be one of the main protagonists/heroines. Her sprites are edited from Kula Diamond's with a few extra/original sprite workings, though her fighting style is vastly different. Along with Kyo, Iori, and Sula, she seems to be one of the four main characters of the series. She is, in fact, the same Yukino Ozawa as the character from the hentai series Body Transfer, (though in the hentai series she lacks power over fire). Her voice is borrowed and slightly edited from Satsuki Yumizuka's voice-clip's in Melty Blood. Story Not much is known or has been revealed about Yukino's past in general (though this may change if more is revealed when KoF Memorial Lv2 is released), though what has been revealed is that at some point she was employed by Gustab Munchausen. Gustab had apparently created the glove she wears so that she could maintain a more stable control over her powers of fire in exchange for her services. Though seemingly going along with his plans and joining the first Tournament to gain revenge against Kyo and Iori, she eventually went against this in seeing that there was no reason to fight them, stating that "they've done nothing wrong." Now intent on stopping Gustab instead, she progressed through the Tournament though was on the verge of losing when she fought her rival, Sula. Just as she was about to lose however, her glove slipped off and her latent powers were unleashed. She progresses on to Gustab's estate to fight and defeat him and Psyqhical, as well as questioning him afterwards about his intentions and her latent abilities. After the two flee, she is left to wonder on what the future might hold for her, now being on Kyo and Iori's side at this point instead. Personality Yukino appears to have and extremely cheerful, happy and outgoing attitude. She is apparently a Student and most likely holds her two friends, Yoshimi Kurahashi and Hiel, very closely. She might also have an interest in a variety of different outfits and video games (though hates losing at them), as noted with some of her new intros in KoF Memorial Lv2. It's possible that she is also a fan of Athena Asamiya, as seen in a new introduction she has when facing her. Despite her usually cheerful personality, she can also be very serious on specific matters. One of which is her fierce rivalry with Sula, and another being her conflicts with Gustab and Psyqhical. She also appears to take a suddenly serious standpoint when facing Kyo or Iori in KoF Memorial, though this could be due to the storyline at that point in the game. She also has an alter-ego that acts nothing like her usual-self. Though it's unknown as to how this other-side of her emerged, it could be due to the accumilation of and the building up latent powers she possesses. Powers and Abilities *'Pyrokinesis:' Similar to both Kyo and Iori, Yukino can create, control and manipulate fire. She can create fire from thin air, shoot disc-like projectiles with it, create pillars of flame, as well as engulfing her hands and at times her entire body with it. At times she can also utilize a "trapping" effect with them, similar to Iori's flames. *'High-Speed Dash:' Yukino can perform a brief dash at high-speeds in that she initially appears as a mere blur, leaving only a trail of flames behind her. *'Latent Abilities:' Yukino can utilize her hidden powers to unleash highly devistating attacks. This includes unleashing a powerful light the fills the entire area, as well as briefly transforming into her alter-ego to deliver a brutal attack. Fighting Style Yukino's fighting style mostly seems to be based on K's and Kula's, having many moves that look similar to their own yet in a very specific style unique to her. Similar to other flame users in the series, she mainly fights with movements involving the use of her powers. She does have a large assortment of original moves however, and in actuality has one of the largest assortments of DM's, HSDM's, and Ultimate Moves in the entire game. Game Appearances *The King of Fighters Memorial *The King of Fighters Memorial Lv2 Sprites Category:Characters Category:Humans